Dog Teeth
by Celestial-Vapidity
Summary: Ginger ruins everything she touches, and destroys anyone she loves. Unfortunately, the person she loves is Brigitte.


**Author's Note:** This is pure angst, y'all. A vent fic, because I'm having personal shit rn. Songfic of Dog Teeth by Nicole Dollanganger. This is really dark, even compared to canon. I hope you enjoy. **WARNING:** This fic contains implied sexual abuse, implied incest, blood, violence, gore, animal cruelty, animal death, implied underage sex, emotional abuse, physical abuse, possible body horror, self-harm, emotional manipulation, murder, and death.

* * *

 ** _She handed me a pair of pliers, and she told me to pull out her teeth_**

When Brigitte notices the fangs in her sister's mouth, she's terrified. One morning, she finds Ginger, mouth open, still sleeping, with blood on her pillow. Her mouth is bleeding, human teeth spilled out, fangs replacing them. Brigitte shudders.

* * *

 ** _Because as long as she had them she'd use them to do bad things_**

Brigitte gets home from the greenhouse, to find Ginger, teeth buried into a dog. Ginger looks up at her, and grins. She's covered in blood, and flesh is stuck between her fangs. It's the fifth dog that week. Brigitte feels sick.

* * *

 ** _You're cold on the inside_**

The cold isn't something her sister has to worry about anymore. Brigitte notices how cold she is. Not only can she run through the snow and feel nothing, but her skin feels icy. Brigitte wonders if it's from her heart.

* * *

 ** _There's a dog in your heart, and it tells you to tear everything apart_**

Brigitte's screaming at her sister to stop. Ginger's got her teeth deep in the neck of a still-moving doe. Ginger looks into her sister's eyes. The older girl's eyes, normally hazel and full of fire, are now icy blue and cold. Brigitte stares as she bites through the deer's throat, and rips open the creature's belly.

* * *

 ** _My body's covered in teeth marks_**

Whenever Brigitte tries to wrestle Ginger off of whatever she's attacking, she easily fights her off. There's a large bite mark on her thigh. It's going to scar, she knows. She prays she'll keep her humanity.

* * *

 ** _Your bite's worse than your bark_**

Brigitte's covered in marks from her sister's teeth. She doesn't mind, really. As long as she can keep her sister's wolf in check, then that's what matters. Even if she has to be the chew toy.

* * *

 ** _You ruin everything you touch and destroy anyone you love_**

Ginger's got the look again. The look in her eyes that belongs in a wild animal. Brigitte's terrified. The wolf can't win. Not now. But Ginger's stalking toward her, stance predatory. Brigitte runs.

* * *

 ** _You're all over me_**

When Ginger, half-wolf, half-human, pins her, Brigitte knows it's over. Ginger's _too_ wolf now. More lupine than human. Brigitte fights in vain, desperately struggling. She doesn't want to become a monster. Not when she's been fighting so hard for so long. Ginger will kill her one day. She knows this. She's always known.

* * *

 ** _She'd sunk her teeth into the flesh of many others_**

Brigitte knows that Ginger has the potential to have sired at least two more werewolves. The virus seems to be spread by bodily fluids, after all. Brigitte doesn't care about the boy in her class, as long as he leaves the rest of the world alone. He may not even be infected. But she might be.

* * *

 ** _Infecting them with whatever was already inside her_**

Brigitte bandages yet another bite from Ginger. This one won't fucking stop bleeding. Brigitte's panicking. This one is on the side of her abdomen, and it's so deep.

* * *

 ** _She'd broken all their hymens, cut them open and played inside them_**

Ginger's clawed fingers ripped through her flesh. She's not supposed to bleed. Not from this. She knows that. Ginger's just more excited by the blood. She grins, and continues, even harder than before.

* * *

 ** _She'd hollowed out their bodies so they'd feel just empty as her_**

Brigitte tries not to cry out when Ginger's fangs sink into her neck. She's not killing her, but marking her. Ginger's fingers are sticky, and Brigitte hates herself more than ever. But not Ginger. She could never hate Ginger. (Even when she does). She loves her too much for that. (She loves her too much).

* * *

 ** _You're cold on the inside_**

Ginger's flesh is so cold. It nearly makes Brigitte sick. She loves, and oh, how she hates.

* * *

 ** _There's a dog in your heart, and it tells you to tear everything apart_**

Brigitte's cowering from the beast in front of her. She never thought she could be so afraid. So afraid of someone she loves so much. But the creature has chunks of meat in her jaws, and is hungry for more. (She will _always_ hunger for more).

* * *

 ** _You draw blood just to taste it_**

Brigitte catches her with her teeth in her own flesh. She needs the blood, she explains. Brigitte offers her own. Ginger, of course, accepts, with a red grin.

* * *

 ** _You hold bones just to break them_**

When Brigitte tries to fight Ginger off when she wants to play, the redhead grabs her arm and _twists_ until a loud snapping noise makes Brigitte scream. The brunette is too weak to play with a wolf. But refusing to take part in the game of predator and prey will just make things worse.

* * *

 ** _You ruin everything you touch and destroy anyone you love_**

Brigitte screams the angry words at her when Ginger crawls on top of her, after killing the janitor right in front of her. Ginger's eyes flicker with a faint emotion. Brigitte's heart aches. The wolf soon takes back control, however, and Brigitte closes her eyes.

* * *

 ** _You're all over me_**

Brigitte is soaked in her dying sister's blood. She sobs, and lays her head on Ginger's barely moving chest. The wolf is nearly dead. Despite everything, Brigitte wishes she could join her.


End file.
